


Portrait of a Hero

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumed he was the villain of the story. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "hero(es)" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.
> 
> POV for the episode "Provenance."

Isaiah Merchant had been a good man, rumors to the contrary started by his daughter. After the tragedy that claimed his family, he could’ve gone to Heaven with his Elizabeth and their boys, but instead he chose to stay, trapped in his own family portrait with Melissa. To warn others about her. And he succeeded, usually. Family after family refusing to buy the painting because of the dour look he gave the girl. He hoped those two young men (that understood more than most) would be able to understand his clues. But he had to leave. And Elizabeth was waiting.


End file.
